larpfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Legenda III.
Összefoglaló A hivatalos honlapról származó beszámoló. Sajnos a képek már nem elérhetőek a weben 2003 júliusának közepén került sor a játékra. A szokásoknak megfelelően egy teliholdas hétvégét választottunk. Az időjárással szerencsénk volt, végig kellemes meleg volt, az égen sehol egy felhő, ezért éjszakánként sziporkáztak a csillagok, a Hold pedig olyan fényes volt, hogy mindenféle világítási eszköz nélkül lehetett felderíteni, de még harcolni is, mivel mindent tisztán lehetett látni. Szép számmal gyűltek össze játékosok is, több mint száz kalandra váró érkezett a Pilisborosjenő melletti "Eger vár" völgyébe. A késések miatt - mivel minden csapatot más időpontra hívtunk, hogy ne lássák egymást (lévén, hogy a "Visszatérőkről" a másik csapatok nem tudtak) - némileg felborult a játék kezdete, így a legutolsó csapat csak este 21.30 körül foglalta el táborhelyét. Ügyeltünk arra, hogy egyforma létszámú, erejű, tapasztalatú és korosztályú csapatok szálljanak szembe egymással, ezért gondos tervezés előzte meg a játékot. Azonban egy véletlennek köszönhetően - a lázadók két harcosa még péntek éjfél előtt egyszerűen begyalogolt a meráni-estóriai tábor kellős közepébe (eltévedtek) - jó fél nappal lerövidült egy bizonyos esemény bekövetkezésének ideje, és ez a későbbiekre is rányomta a bélyegét, mivel szombat délután egy váratlan rohamot követően a lázadókkal egyesült estoriai-meráni sereg (mintegy 51 fő) felmorzsolta a Visszatérők (53 fő) seregeit. Néhány harcos ugyan túlélte a támadást, azonban a Kapu megnyitásának esélye szinte nullára csökkent, és mivel a hangulat is elment, ezért a játékot befejezettnek nyilvánítottuk. Ezt követően még sor került ugyan összecsapásokra, ezek azonban már csak a küzdelem és a harc kedvéért történtek. A rövid befejezés miatt sajnos nem tudott teljesen kibontakozni a történet (mintha egy filmet egyszerűen a közepén hagytak volna abba). A hibákból azonban tanultunk, és reméljük a jövőben nem követjük el újra azokat. Mindezek ellenére többek szerint az eddigi legjobban sikerült játék volt (bár voltak, akiknek a Korona és Kard jobban tetszett) a korai befejezés ellenére is, az egyetlen negatívumként néhány ember durvaságát említették csak, aminek következtében - szerencsére könyebb - sérülés is történt. A játék során szorosabbra fűztük a kapcsolatokat az Ostromjáték szervezőivel, sok ostromjátékos jött el az Invázióra, azóta pedig egyre több Legenda játékos tűnik fel az ostromjátékokon. Mindezek ellenére a játék jól sikerült. Ebben az évben már három másik országból is jöttek hozzánk játékosok, és a sok pozitív visszajelzés további hajtóerőt ad a jövőbeni Legenda játékok megszervezéséhez. A kerettörténet "(�) És a farkába harapó kígyó, mely valamikor csupán az egyik Nagy ház szimbóluma volt, azokban a napokban a lázadás jelképévé vált. Ahol felkelés tört ki Estoriában a Kríz uralom ellen, ott a lázongó tömegben mindig felbukkant egy Kígyós lobogó, a felkelők ajkain pedig csatakiáltásként zengett egy név: War! Az egykori Kígyó hadúrból, a megválasztott, de még megkoronázása előtt letaszított királyból a nép egy része szemében legenda és jelkép lett; a szabadság jelképe. Még életében mítoszok születtek róla, melyek szájról szájra terjedtek az egyszerű emberek között. Ahogy harcosai élén újra és újra előtört rejtekhelyéről, rajta ütve a királyság őrjáratain és Merán országban állomásoztatott katonáin, ahogy lázadás miatt letartóztatott parasztokat szabadított ki egy börtönből. A legtöbb történetet azonban a körül a tette körül forgott, amikor a merániaktól elragadta a Letűnt Istenek Fegyverzetét, amelyet Anur király a béke jeléül Merán Istencsászárának ajándékozott. Hiába vadásztak rá akár az ország királyának, akár Merán Birodalmi Rendjének legjobb harcosai, hiába szorult meg körülötte többször is a hurok, mindig kicsúszott üldözői kezéből. Aztán, egy napon nyoma veszett. Ez az estoriai és a meráni titkosszolgálatokat talán még jobban megrémítette. Minden követ megmozgattak, egész Estoriát tűvé tették a lázadó hadúr nyomait keresve. Hiába. Anurnak, Estoria ifjú királyának bölcs homlokára ráncokat vont az aggodalom. Különös körülmények között került a trónra, és ez rányomta bélyegét egész uralkodására. Országa népének egy része árulóként gyűlölte, másik része pedig áldotta nevét a békéért, amelyet uralkodásával elhozott. Pedig, és ebben egyetértettek a bölcsek, nagy király válhatott volna belőle. Talán, ha mások a körülmények, talán ha egy másik korban, vagy időben születik, minden másképp lett volna. Talán. Azonban ott és akkor megtette, amit meg kellett tennie, és ezzel örökre megváltoztatta a dolgokat. Talán éppen ezért kellett mindennek így történnie, hogy minden aszerint alakuljon, ahogy alakult. Erre talán csak a Fény Urai tudnak majd válaszolni, ha felébrednek évezredes álmukból. És, a jelek szerint az Ébredés közel� Hosszú hetek teltek el, mikor végül a Birodalmi rend ügynökei hírt hoztak. War, a lázadó hadúr egy maréknyi társa élén elhagyta a királyság földjeit, és az Elhagyatott Királyságokba távozott. Elhagyatott Királyságok. Baljóslatú földek. Valaha azok az emberi birodalmak feküdtek itt, melyek a Homály urait és a Tünde klánokat szolgálták. Azonban évezredekkel ezelőtt ők is követték uraikat a Kapun Túli Világokra. Földjeik most elhagyatottan hevernek, egykoron büszke városaik helyén már csak romok merednek az égre, és mindent áthat a közelben fekvő a Csatamezők bűzös lehelete. Anurt, Estoria uralkodóját, és Merán Élet Trónján ülő isteni lényegű uralkodóját balsejtelem kezdte gyötörni. Féltek, hogy War akár dühében, akár tudtalanságában felébresztehti a Vándorlás korának valamelyik iszonytató lényét, melyet a Csatamezők vérrel áztatott földje keltett életre, és ezzel talán akarata ellnére is beteljesíti a fennmaradt ősi jóslatok egyikét. Közös sereget szerveztek hát, mely hatékony, de elég kicsi ahhoz, hogy egy Kapun keresztül a bűbájszövők az áruló hadúr után küldjék őket. A sereget Merán becsületüket visszaszerzett Éji Vadászai, és ősi riválisaik, Estoria Halhatatlanjai közül válogatták. A Halhatatlanok Főnix lobogó alatt gyülekező harcosait pedig egykori kapitányuk, a lázadók között mostanra gyűlölt, és a királyság árulójának tartott Enkil vezette, aki nyakán örök bélyegként ott viselte szégyene jelét, egy heget, melyet egy Őrző pengéje hagyott torkán. Az évezredekkel ezelőtti Nagy Szövetség óta először vonultak hadba egymás oldalán estoriai és meráni seregek azokra a földekre, melyeket az Elhagyatott Királyságok névvel illettek. Most azonban nem a Homály Urak és tünde seregei voltak az ellenség, hanem estoriai lázadók egy maroknyi csoportja� Ott kezdődött minden. Az események egész láncolata, amely meghatározta a birodalmak jövőjét. Ott, azon a napon, a Fájdalom Köveinek völgyében. Hogy a kezdet volt-e, vagy a vég? Ennek eldöntése már az utódok feladata�" - Részlet a Nochmaari Sárkány Krónikából Ez volt hát a játék előtörténete. Most következzen a játék, valamint az egyes csapatok játék előtt kapott egyéb információinak leírása. Szervezők beszámolója A történtek, ahogy mi láttuk Elsőként az estoriai lázadók érkeztek a Fájdalom Köveinek völgyébe. Egy távoli, fákkal, bokrokkal körbevett tisztáson verték fel táborukat, melynek közelében ősi romok is feküdtek. A táborhely maga nem volt nehezen megközelíthető, azonban annyira el volt dugva, hogy később többször is elhaladtak mellette ellenséges csapatok, de egy sem lelte meg. A tábor kiépítését követően elkezdték értelmezni a náluk lévő tekercset, majd annak megfejtését követően a sötétedés közeledtével felderítőket küldtek ki a tünde zászló felkutatására. Ennek során még a Hollófészek nevezetű sziklacsúcsra is felkapaszkodtak (Nagykevély). ... Néhány óraval később érkezett meg a meráni-estoriai szövetség egyesített serege. Először alkalmas táborhely után kutattak, majd ezt meglelvén nekiláttak a tábor kiépítésének. Két külön tábor épült, egymáshol közel, az egykori ellenségek még mindig nem bíztak meg egymásban. Az őrséget azonban már közösen szervezték meg, de a felderítőcsapatokat minden sereg maga biztosította. Naplemente után, a sötétség közeledtével - miután megfejtették a náluk lévő töredéket, és arra következtettek, hogy War az ősi tündér zászlót, és a mágikus erejű tündérköveket keresi - felderítőket küldtek ki. ... Már besötétedett, amikor a Visszatérők mágusai megnyitották kapuikat, és a félszáz fős sereg Lorbanery világára érkezett. Azonban még legalább egy mérföldes út várt rájuk, amíg elérték az ősi tündér erőd, MORRANION várának romjait, ahol az Utolsó Kapu áll. Itt építették ki táborukat, őseik szellemei árnyékában. A táborverést követően őrséget állítottak az Utolsó Kapu boltívéhez, majd a Változások Bírája látomásait követve nekiláttak a kapu aktiválásához szükséges Tündérkövek kereséséhez. ... Ezalatt a lázadók felderítői átvizsgálták a Hollófészket, és a hegyen lévő barlangot, majd visszafelé tartva rájöttek, hogy eltévedtek. Nekivágtak hát, hogy megleljék a hazavezető utat. ... War, a lázadók vezére, Caos a boszorkány, és az egykori Kígyó ház két testőre is a völgyet járták, amikor felfigyeltek a romvár körüli tüzekre, melyeknek órákkal korábban még semmi nyoma sem volt. Megközelítették hát a tüzeket, és meglepődve látták, hogy egy kisebb sereg vert ott tábort. Miután látták, hogy nem üldözőik azok, arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy az elveszett tünde ház harcosai lehetnek, akikkel talán szövetségre lehetne lépni. ... Ezalatt a két eltévedt lázadó egyszerűen begyalogolt a meráni-estoriai táborba. Elgyalogoltak az őrség és még vagy féltucat katona mellett, mire valakinek szemet szúrt, hogy nem tartoznak oda, és elfogták őket. A meghallgatás során Igazmondás varázslatot is bevetettek, nem számoltak azonban azzal, hogy az egyik elfogott, az egykori Kígyó ház varázslója elméjét bűbájpajzsok védik. A meghallgatás során emiatt nem sok használhatót lehetett kiszedni belőlük, például amikor a táboruk helye felől érdeklődtek, akkor a várromot jelölték meg. Enkil végül azzal az üzenettel engedte szabadon a két foglyot, hogy tárgyalásra várja War-t a felekelő nap első sugaraival egyidőben a "Nagy Réten", ahol már messziről látni lehet, ha valaki rosszban sántikál. Mindkét csapat csak négy embert vihet. ... Ezalatt War és kísérete felfedték magukat a várban tartózkodók előtt, és szövetséget ajánlottak. A Visszatérők eleinte meglepődtek, végül azonban elfogadták az ajánlatot. Saját terveikről nem fedtek fel semmit, viszont úgy gondolták, talán hasznát vehetik ezeknek a benszülötteknek. ... A meráni-estoriai tábor újabb felderítőket küldött ki, ezúttal a lázadók táborhelyét kutatni. Egy háromfős Főnix felderítőcsapat a telihold fényénél eljutott a várig, felfedezte ez ismeretlen katonákat. Egészen az őrökig előrekúsztak, és megelehtősen furcsa látványban volt részük. ... War távozását követően meglehetősen nagy vita alakult ki, hogy szövetkezhetnek-e itteniekkel, hiszen elég egyértelmű utasításokat kaptak indulás előtt ezzel kapcsolatban. A vita odáig fajult, hogy az Inkvizítor sugallmazásának következtében az egyik Halálkiáltó lovag - Lord Blade - levágta a csapat kapitányát (aki a megegyezést kötötte), és új kapitányt választottak. Ennek a vitának és összecsapásnak voltak a szemtanúi az estoriai felderítők. ... Az estoriai felderítők ezután visszafelé tartottak, amikor egy árnyékos ösvényen belefutottak a meráni felderítőkbe. Kis híjján vérontás lett a dologból, de szerencsére időben megismerték egymást. Útba igazították szövetségeseiket a vár felé, ők pedig visszaindultak a táborba. ... Ez idő alatt az estoriai táborba különös vendégek érkeztek. Az őrök két alakra figyeltek fel, akik a holdfényben állva várakoztak. A fejükön viselt maszk elrejtette arcukat, s bár mindketten számtalan fegyvert viseltek, láthatólag nem voltak támadó szándékaik. A kapitányok elé kísérték őket. Itt a két idegen levette az álarcát, és a tábortüzek fényénél megpillanthatták hegyes füleiket. A legendák és regék két tündéje állt előttük. A beszélgetés során elmondták, hogy ők a Fény Urai oldalára átállt tündér klán őrszemei, az ő feladatuk, hogy figyeljék az Utolsó Kaput, készen arra, ha az Eltávozottak valaha visszatérnek. Most eljött az idő, és az ősi szövetség eszméje alapján felszólították a két kapitányt, hogy támogassák őket harcukba, akadályozzák meg a Kapu megnyitását. Szavaik igazolására felmutatták a SELDARIN-t, NIOMÉ a tündér hadúr, és a Nagy Szövetség zászlaját. Azt azonban nem tudták, hogyan kell a Zászló mágiáját aktiválni, de bíznak abban, hogy ember szövetségeseik igen. A két kapitány végül is igent mondott, és arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy mindenképpen meg kell nyerni a ügynek a lázadókat is, hiszen csak ebben az esetben lesz megközelítőleg akkora a létszámuk, mint a Visszatérőknek. Így nem okozott nagy meglepetést a visszérkező felderítők jelentése. ... Azonban az éjszaka nem telt nyugodtan. Először a szövetséges tábor közelében lévő sziklakanyonban csaptak össze a visszatérők és a szövetségesek katonái és varázslói, majd az őrszemek egy nagyobb csapat közeledését jelentették. A teljes szövetséges sereg a harcra készült, azonban az ismeretlen harcosok - később bebizonyosodott, hogy Visszatérők voltak - elvonultak a tábor mellett, nem akadtak rá. Az éjszaka hátralévő része nyugalomban telt. ... A felkelő nap első sugarainál sor került a szövetségesek és a lázadók fehér zászlóval kivonuló vezetőinek találkozására a "Nagy Réten". A meráni táborból távcsövön keresztül, aggódva figyelték a mintegy másfél kilométerre lejátszódó eseményeket. A tárgyalás majdnem egy órán keresztül tartott. Az estoriai uralkodó nevében Enkil teljes amnesztiát és birtokaik visszaadását ígérte a lázadókhoz csatlakozott nemesi házak vezetőinek, amennyiben felesküdnek Anurra. Egy apróbb kikötése volt még. War fejét akarta. Beszámoltak az éjszaka fejleményeiről is a lázadóknak, akik látták, lehet hogy rosszúl sült volna el az éjszakai szövetség, és végül beleegyeztek az alkuba. Az ellenség visszaűzése után leteszik az esküt Anurra, War pedig önként a kínpadra vonul. ... A találkozóra a Visszatérők felderítői is felfigyeltek. Egy kisebb sereg indult hát a visszatérő War és kísérete nyomába, azonban nem akadtak a táborra, így a lázadóknak volt lehetőségük arra, hogy tábort bontsanak, és a megegyezés értelmében a szövetségesek táborába költözzenek. Azonban a költözés nem zajlott le észrevétlenül, így a Visszatérők a szövetségesek táborára bukkantak. ... Hamarosan legalább két tucat idegen harcos vonult fel a szövetséges tábornál. Láthatólag nem harcolni akartak, csupán valamilyen Tündér köveket kértek. kaptak hát egyet, és ezután békésen elvonultak. (A követ Enkil rajzolta. :) ) Ez azonban csak csel volt, mert hamarosan a táborra zúdultak, és csak kétségbeesett küzdelem után tudták visszaverni őket. A támadók szinte mind egy szálig meghaltak, és a védők is jelentős veszeteségeket szenvedtek. ... A délelőtt folyamán a Visszatérők ráakadtak még két Tündérkőre (egyiket egy ősi keresztnél, a másikat abban a sziklakanyonban találták meg, ahol előző éjszaka a harc zajlott). Megvolt hát az öt tündérkő, melyek megfelelő mennyiségű energiát tudnak biztosítani a Kapu aktiválásához. Hamarosan kezdetét veheti a rituálé. ... A délelőttöt és a kora délutánt minden csapat pihenéssel töltötte, kipihenve az éjszaka fáradalmait, és a kora esti összecsapásokra készülve. A szövetségesek közben összerakták a közös tudásukat, és rájöttek, hogyan kell a zászló mágiáját alkalmazni, mivel a NIOMÉ ének hiányzó részeit a tündérek ismerték. Végrehajtották hát a rituálét. A két halott a zászló mágiájának hatására 1 óra múlva feléledt. A niomé eretnekek egyike - aki mellesleg a Hűségesek kapitánya - kora délelőtt elindult, hogy megkeresse a világ lakóit. Egy óra bolyongás után ráakadt a szövetségesek táborára. A hosszas tárgyalásokat követően dél körül érkezett vissza a várhoz, ahol már hiányolták jelentlétét. Az Inkvizítor gyanakodni kezdett rá. ... A Változások Bírája összegyűjtötte a Visszatérők varázslóit, akikkel a Kapuhoz vonult, hogy megkezdje a rituálét. Ekkor derült ki, hogy az egyik kő (amit Enkiltől kaptak) semmiféle mágiával nem rendelkezik. Ezen feldühödve többek azonnali válaszcsapást sürgettek, míg mások a hiányzó kő kutatására indultak. (Amit meg is leltek.) ... Ezalatt a szövetségesek (hosszas tervezés után) egy hirtelen támadásra szánták el magukat. Több csoportra válva több irányból közelítették meg az inváziós sereg táborát, az ősi várromot. A visszatérők őrszemei és felderítői észlelték a közeledőket és így felkészülhettek az összecsapásra. Közel egy órás ütközet vette kezdetét, mely mindkét oldalon rengeteg áldozatot szedett, végül azonban a szövetségesek győzelmével végződött. A csapatzászlót ugyan nem sikerült megszerezni visszatérők csapatzászlaja a harc hevében leesett a várfalról, és a bokrok közé zuhant, ahol nem akadtak rá. , de mivel mindenkit lemészároltak (csak egy kisebb csapat tudott elmenekülni), ezért győztesnek nyílvánították ki magukat. A támadók elvonulása után azonban kiderült, hogy még a táborban is vannak túlélők (mivel volt, aki a hosszú éjszaka után egyszerűen átaludta az egész csatát), és a menekültek is visszatértek a hiányzó tündérkővel, azonban - mivel sokaknak elment a kedve e játéktól a vereség után - még egy nagy támadást végrehajtottak a szövetségesek tábora ellen, és ezután a játéknak vége szakadt. (Pedig a Kapunyitás Rituáléja folyt, és mintegy 10 harcos ott maradt, hogy őrizze a boltívet. A visszatérő játékosok közölték a hírt, hogy a játékot befejezettnek nyílvánították.) ... Így hát, a felújított régi Nagy Szövetségnek sikerült visszavernie a Homály Urak visszatérésre tett kísérletét, és Lorbanery népei újra "békében" élhetnek... Ki tudja, meddig? ... A győzelem után War - az urlakodó Kriz ház szerint esküjét megszegve - elmenekült az igazságszolgáltatás elől, bár az őt támogató lázadó nemesek - szavukat megartva - letették az eskült Anur királyra. War után újabb hajtóvadászat indult... Estoria lázadói A Lázadók Estoria trónbitorlója és Merán istencsászára között létrejött szövetségnek köszönhetően béke köszöntött Estoriára. Béke� De, miféle béke az ilyen? Merán csapatok állomásoznak az estoriai nagyvárosok közelében, ellátásukról a királyság köteles gondoskodni. Meráni �tanácsadókat� jelöltek ki a nagyobb városok vezetői mellé, és meráni tanácsadók lepték el a királyi palotát is. Ennek véget kell vetni. Egyszer és mindenkorra. Fel kell nyitni az estoriaiak szemét, bármi áron� Nemrégiben War kezébe került egy ősrégi, vándorlás korabeli tekercs, ami egy csodálatos varázstárgy létezéséről ír, ami a manapság �Elhagyatott királyságok� néven illetett terület szívében van elrejtve. Ez talán segíthet abban, hogy Estoria újra szabad legyen. Már csak meg kell találni� A Letűnt Istenek Fegyverzet ugyan a ti csapatotok birtokában van, használni azonban nem tudjátok, arra csak megszerzője lenne képes, aki viszont Anur elkötelezett híve. A csapatkapitány kiléte nem kérdéses, az egykori Kígyó hadúr, War lesz az. És most következzen a tekercs tartalma. Előszőr úgy, ahogy azt War megtalálta, majd pedig a szöveg megfejtése. A játék során a kapott pergamen koszos, sáros volt, több helyen megégett, és kaligrafikus írásjelekkel írták a szöveget. "utaza saim ketew zaz hat van hete dik napian vegwl elertem az czata mezewk nek elneve zeth terulet hatarat az elhagiatot kiraysag fwldiei edig es zamos meg lepetwst es rwmitew fel fiedeze st zolgalta nak de azmit iten latam leg rozab almai mon es teul tet regel erkezenk meg az fel kelew napnak fwnie vwrwsre fes tete az kwdwt azmi azon siksag borita be es vwrnek zinwbe wltwztete az taiat az fwlhdwn rosda val borwtot pancw lok fegve rek es pediglen yg kori nag zwvetseg nek harcosi nak czontiai hevere nek minden feli lipteink nek niomat az fwldbwl fel bugiogow vir twlte fel a levegewt a kowborlow niugalmu kat keresew lelkek nek sikoltasi twltek meg latam a babo nas rwmwle tet kiserwim orcaian es be kek vala nom mivel io magam es hasonlow kip wre zem paranczot adam im az viza fordulas ra nap niugat nak vevwnk hat az iranit es pediglen ketew nap multan el erenk az faidalom kwvei nek vwlg et imhol kedig az vandor last meg elwzew kor nak utolsow nag czata ia zaila mint yg ezer evnek elwte az meult homaya ba vezen miert wg nevezek ezen fwld et tan az varak nak romiai miat vag az kwlwnws vwr hez hasonlo zinw hasa dwk miat amey czupasc sebnek heye kint vag bele az fwld nek husa ba in nem tudam az fel iegzesek zerwnt azmidewn aha-alontas kiraysag a terwle el ezen az fwldwn es iten iátzow dek le ama zwrniw czata amey napok on kereztwl tarta es azmi vegwl az homay nak urai nak bukasa hoz vezete rea bukanank azon var ra es az mit azidw ben a MORRANION nak vara nak neveze nek ez vala az twndwr hadak uri nak vegsew erewsige az mi fwlwt az GEWZEDEL MES neve zetw wgi erewd lebege meg talalank azon heyet es ahol azon czata foyaman az meg semi swlt erewd lenek hulow darab iai zuhana nak es kopar sebet mara nak az fwldnek testibe az twrkwpen az fwldnek czontia nwven jelwlem iten talalam io nwhan darabot a twndwrek nek kwvei bwl zet zowrva az fwldwn ezen kwlwnws kwve ket az twndir ek nek iras ielei twltek meg hatalmas magikus erewvel bizto san az egi erewdnek darabiai val egwt hulana nak az fwld re MORRANION vara nal rea tala lank yg kapu nak bolt ivenek romiai ra yg ik kiswrwm azt at monda hog eme kapu lehet azon utol so kapu meyen kerez twl az homay nak urai kiswrew i az kapun teul levew vilagok ra tavoza nak io magam rwzwrewl nem osztam ezen nize tet ge azt at meg kel iegez nem hog valow ban talalank nem mwkwdew twndwr kwve ket az kapu nak iv je kwzeli ben amwy azon twni re utala hog azidewn erews magia dolgoza ben e Talalank yg az twndwrek nek bezwden holow nak fwzke nevezetew hey en yg ewsi swr emlwk et mivel fa bowl kezwle ama swr emlwk es pedig len ama vandor las utani idewk ben velhetew leg azon reitewzewk nek neve zet twndwr klan alitata eug vwlwm ama iten el holt had vezwr nek NIOMÉ emlwkwre az sir hey et nem talalam ge az legendak emlekezete zerint az is iten vala vala hol es vele egwt iten vala el temet ve az legendas nag hatal meu varas targ es amey SELDARIN az zasclo amey alat az wmberek ws az hozza iuk czat lako zot twndwr klan hadba vonula nak az nag zwvetswg ideiwn az homay nak ura i elen valami koron kuta tam a zasclo utana meran nak isten czazara nak kwnv tara ban akor on talalam le ira sokat hog ha valami koron el iew azon idew akor on az zasclo t ketew wmber vwrew es ketew twndwr vwrew varas rituale ia tudia maidan az hatal mat fel elez teni a twndwrek nek fen hangon NIOME nak beu czeu ene ket kel zavalni ok midewn kedig a ketew wmeber harczos nak meg kel vivni ok yg masal es a vwgwn meg kel halni ok hog vwrwk fel wleze az zasclo nak zunia dow ere iwt ha maid an haza twrek emez iroman melw melwekw lem NIOME nak wnekw nek zwvegit amey re rea leltem sainos az zwveg nem telies harom nap ig marad ank az vwlg ben zala sunk at az vwr zinw zikla kwpzewd mwn barlang iai ban rendez enk be twb alkalom mal es fel kapazkod ank NIOME swr emlwkw hez ge sem magara az swr ra sem kedig az SELDARIN nioma ra nem akadek rea azt at hizem hog haza teresem utan az iegzetek et az fwniesw ges isten czazar bwlczei nek adom at talan wk rea iwve nek az megoldas ra es ezel es erewsi tik birodal munk ereiwt es nwvelik isten czaczar unk diczewswgwt holnap regel tovab indulank vala hol kel lenie az kwrniwk en yg swr nak ahol es az rwgi fel iegzwsek zerint le vala irva ama kapun teuli vilag nak az neve ahol es az tavo zowk az letwnt istenek nek fegvere it el reite twk kezdek ki fogni az pergamen ek bwl holnap towl takarwkos kodam.azt at hizem czak az leg zwkswgeseb eket fogom leírni. mostan iut ezem be emlekez tesem magam at hog az elsew adan dow hey en eui kapca kat kel venem az bakanczom ba es biza az alsow ingem re es rea fwrne mar yg alapos mosas hey miyen zwpnek is twn nek az merani emlwkek vetet puha ag meleg vaczora oda adow estoria i rabzolga newk" NIOME wneke az ELTAVOZOTTAK HOZ ahol valami koron az fwn vala az eur mostan swtwtswg honol ahol valami koron zeretet vala most ??? nem mond ta tok hog wg vele tek nem mond hat iá tok hog soha sem prow bal tuk meg ??? kwnieink minden hazug sag vala a mit mond ta tok nekwnk es mostan oy maganio sak vag unk elvez te tek haza egwt sosem twrhe twnk. ig vwgeze twl azok lezwnk kik lezwnk sosem vala tok hew bara tok it hagta tok min ket egedwl mostan azt at mond iuk wg vele tek aztat mond iuk nem prowbal tatok meg kwniei tek teul kwsewn jwve nek hazug sagai tok hiaba vonia tok viza az ??? vetwl zavaitok ra es amikor on maganio san ??? a teteitek el rea jwtwk el vezte tek haza twbw nem twrhet tek És most a megfejtés: "...miatt, ezért kénytelenek voltuk a hosszabb utat választani. Utazásaim kétszázhatvanhetedik napján végül elértem a Csatamezőknek nevezett terület határát. Az Elhagyatott Királyság földjei eddig is számos meglepetést és rémítő felfedezést szolgáltattak, de amit itt láttam, legrosszabb álmaimon is túltett. Reggel érkeztünk meg. A kelő nap fénye vörösre festette a ködöt, ami a síkságot borította, és vérszínbe öltöztette az egész tájat. A földön rozsdás páncélok és fegyverek, és egykoron nagyszerű harcosaink csontjai hevertek mindenfelé. Lépteink nyomát a földből felbugyogó vér töltötte ki. A levegőt a kóborló, nyugalmukat kereső lelkek síkoltásai töltötték meg. Láttam a babonás rémületet kísérőim arcán, s � be kell vallanom � mivel magam is hasonlóképp éreztem, parancsot adtam hát a visszafordulásra. Nyugatnak vettük hát az irányt, és két nap múlva értük el a Fájdalom Köveinek völgyét, ahol a Vándorlást megelőző kor utolsó nagy csatája zajlott mintegy ezer évvel ezelőtt. Az a múlt homályába vész miért így nevezik ezt a földet. Talán a várromok miatt, vagy a különös, vérszín hasadék miatt, ami csupasz sebhelyként vág bele a föld húsába? Nem tudom. A feljegyzések szerint valaha Aha-Alontas királysága terült el ezen a földön, és itt játszódott le az a szörnyű ütközet, ami napokon át tartott, és ami végül a Homály Urak bukásához vezetett. Rábukkantunk a várra, amit valaha a MORRANION várának neveztek. Ez volt a tündér hadurak utolsó erőssége, ami fölött a GYŐZEDELMES nevezetű Égi Erőd lebegett. Megtaláltuk azt a helyet is, ahová a csata alatt a megsemmisült erőd lehulló darabjai zuhantak, és kopár sebet martak a föld testébe. (A térképen a Föld Csontja néven jelölöm.) Itt találtam jó néhány Tündérkövet szétszórva. (Ezeket a különös köveket tündér írásjelek töltik meg hatalmas mágikus erővel.) Valószínűleg az Égi Erőd darabjaival együtt hullottak a földre. MORRANION váránál rábukkantunk egy Kapu boltívének romjaira. Egyik kísérőm azt mondta, hogy ez lehet az Utolsó Kapu, melyen keresztül a Homály Urak kísérői a Kapun Túli Világokra távoztak. Magam részéről nem osztottam ezt a nézetet, de azt meg kell jegyeznem, hogy valóban találtunk lemerült tündérköveket a boltív közelében, ami arra utal, hogy valaha aktív mágiával lehetett feltöltve. Találtunk egy, a tündérek nyelvén Hollófészeknek nevezett helyen egy ősi síremléket. Mivel fából készült, és a Vándorlás utáni időkben, valószínűleg a Rejtőzőknek nevezett tündér klán emelhette, úgy vélem az itt elesett hadvezér, NIOMÉ emlékére. Magát a sírt nem találtam, de a legendák szerint az is itt van valahol, és vele együtt itt van eltemetve a legendás, nagy hatalmú varázstárgy, SELDARIN, a Zászló, ami alatt az emberek és a hozzájuk csatlakozott tündér klán hadba vonultak a Nagy Szövetség idejében a Homály Urak ellen. Régebben kutattam a Zászló után Merán Császári Könyvtárban. Akkor találtam feljegyzéseket arra, hogy ha eljön az idő, akkor a Zászlót két embervérű és két tündérvérű rituáléja tudja aktiválni. A tündéreknek fennhangon NIOMÉ búcsúénekét kell szavalni, ezalatt pedig a két ember harcosnak meg kell vívnia egymással, és a végén meg kell halniuk, hogy vérük felélessze a zászló szunnyadó erejét. (Ha majd hazatérek, ide mellékelem NIOMÉ énekének szövegét, amire ráleltem. Sajnos, a szöveg nem teljes.) Három napig maradtunk a völgyben, szállásunkat a vérszín sziklaképződmény barlangjaiba rendeztük be. Többször is felkapaszkodtunk NIOMÉ síremlékéhez, de sem magára a sírra, sem pedig a SELDARIN nyomára nem akadtam rá. Azt hiszem, hazatérésem után a jegyzeteket a Fényességes Istencsászár bölcseinek adom át, hátha ők rájönnek a megoldásra, és ezzel is erősítik Birodalmunk Erejét, és növelik Istencsászárunk dicsőségét. Holnap reggel tovább indulunk. Valahol kell lennie a környéken egy sírnak, ahol régi feljegyzések szerint le van írva annak a Kapun Túli Világnak a neve, ahol a Távozók a Letűnt Istenek Fegyvereit elrejtették. Kezdek kifogyni a pergamenekből, holnaptól vissza kell fognom a jegyzetelést. Azt hiszem, csak a legszükségesebbeket fogom leírni. Erről jut eszembe. Emlékeztessem magam, hogy az első adandó helyen új kapcákat kell vennem a bakancsomba, és bizony az alsóingemre is ráférne már egy alapos mosás. Hej, milyen szépnek is tűnnek a meráni emlékek. Vetett, puha ágy, meleg vacsora, odaadó estoriai rabszolganők�" NIOMÉ éneke az ELTÁVOZOTTAKHOZ Ahol valaha a fény volt az úr Most sötétség honol, Ahol valaha szeretet volt Most ür(????) Ne mondtátok hogy �Ég veletek!�, Nem mondhatjátok, hogy sosem próbáltuk meg. (?????) könnyeink, Minden hazugság volt, amit mondtatok nekünk. És most oly magányosak vagyunk. Elvesztetek, haza együtt sosem térhetünk. Így végül, azok leszünk, akik leszünk, Sosem voltatok hü barátok, itt hagytatok minket egyedül. Most azt mondjuk �Ég veletek!�, Azt mondjuk nem próbáltátok meg. Könnyeitek túl későn jönnek. Hazugságaitok hiába vonjátok vissza, A (?????) vetül szavaitokra. És amikor magányosan (????) a tetteitekkel, Rájöttök, elvesztetek. Haza többé nem térhettek. Estoria főnixei Estoria főnixei Estoria uralkodója, Anur és Merán Istencsászára között létrejött szövetség és megállapodás értelmében, ebben a küldetésben együtt kell dolgoznotok Merán Farkasaival, hogy megakadályozzátok az árulónak kikiáltott War terveit. A csapatkapitány kiléte nem kérdéses, az egykori Főnix hadúr, Enkil lesz az. A csapat saját csapatzászlóval rendelkezik (ennek elkészítése a Ti feladatotok), és a csapat jelképét mindenkinek ott kell viselnie a ruháján festés vagy karszalag vagy kitűző stb�formájában. Egy helyen fogtok táborozni a Merániakkal, de mindkét csapatnak saját hiarerchája lesz. Az együttműködés összehangolása a két kapitány és azok helyetteseinek a feladata. A feladat egyszerű. Meg kell akadályozni War további királyság ellenes terveit, akcióit. Hogy békés, vagy erőszakos módszert választotok-e, az rajtatok múlik. (Titokban a csapattal tart a király, maga Anur is, a látszólagos hatalom azonban Enkil kezében van. Ő tárgyal, de minden fontos kérdésben ki kell kérnie Anur beleegyezését, aki mint harci varázsló tart a Halhatatlanokkal.) Amikor megérkeznek a Fájdalom Köveinek völgyébe, egy kis kapú nyílik, melyen keresztűl egy másolat érkezik arról a tekercsről, amit War ellopott. Erősen hiányos, töredékes, de a könyvtárban kutakodó ügynököknek csak erre sikerült rábukkanniuk. "ezen fwld et tan az varak nak romiai miat vag az kwlwnws vwr hez hasonlo zinw hasa dwk miat amey czupasc sebnek heye kint vag bele az fwld nek husa ba in nem tudam az fel iegzesek zerwnt azmidewn aha-alontas kiraysag a terwle el ezen az fwldwn es iten iátzow dek le ama zwrniw czata amey napok on kereztwl tarta es azmi vegwl az homay nak urai nak bukasa hoz vezete rea bukanank azon var ra es az mit azidw ben a MORRANION nak vara nak neveze nek ez vala az twndwr hadak uri nak vegsew erewsige az mi fwlwt az GEWZEDEL MES neve zetw wgi erewd lebege meg talalank azon heyet es ahol azon czata foyaman az meg semi swlt erewd lenek hulow darab iai zuhana nak es kopar sebet mara nak az fwldnek testibe az twrkwpen az fwldnek czontia nwven jelwlem iten talalam io nwhan darabot a twndwrek nek kwvei bwl zet zowrva az fwldwn ezen kwlwnws kwve ket az twndir ek nek iras ielei twltek meg hatalmas magikus erewvel bizto san az egi erewdnek darabiai val egwt hulana nak az fwld re MORRANION vara nal rea tala lank yg kapu nak bolt ivenek romiai ra yg ik kiswrwm azt at monda hog eme kapu lehet azon utol so kapu meyen kerez twl az homay nak urai kiswrew i az kapun teul levew vilagok ra tavoza nak io magam rwzwrewl nem osztam ezen nize tet ge azt at meg kel iegez nem hog valow ban talalank nem mwkwdew twndwr kwve ket az kapu nak iv je kwzeli ben amwy azon twni re utala hog azidewn erews magia dolgoza ben e Talalank yg az twndwrek nek bezwden holow nak fwzke nevezetew hey en yg ewsi swr emlwk et mivel fa bowl kezwle ama swr emlwk es pedig len ama vandor las utani idewk ben velhetew leg azon reitewzewk nek neve zet twndwr klan alitata eug vwlwm ama iten el holt had vezwr nek NIOMÉ emlwkwre az sir hey et nem talalam ge az legendak emlekezete zerint az is iten vala vala hol es vele egwt iten vala el temet ve az legendas nag hatal meu varas targ es amey SELDARIN az zasclo amey alat az wmberek ws az hozza iuk czat lako zot twndwr klan hadba vonula nak az nag zwvetswg ideiwn az homay nak" Merán farkasai Merán farkasai Estoria uralkodója, Anur és Merán Istencsászára között létrejött szövetség és megállapodás értelmében, ebben a küldetésben együtt kell dolgoznotok Estoria Halhatatlanjaival, hogy megakadályozzátok az árulónak kikiáltott War terveit. Az estoriai csapatkapitány kiléte nem kérdéses, az egykori Főnix hadúr, Enkil lesz az. Őt már ismeritek az elmúlt 2 játékról. A saját csapatkapitányt nektek kell megválasztani. A csapatotok saját csapatzászlóval rendelkezik (ennek elkészítése a Ti feladatotok), és a csapat jelképét mindenkinek ott kell viselnie a ruháján festés vagy karszalag vagy kitűző stb�formájában. Egy helyen fogtok táborozni az estoriaiakkal, de mindkét csapatnak saját hiarerchája lesz. Az együttműködés összehangolása a két kapitány és azok helyetteseinek a feladata. A feladat egyszerű. Meg kell akadályozni War további birodalom ellenes terveit, akcióit. Az Istencsászár Anurt meglehetősen gyenge kezű uralkodónak tartja. Tart attól, hogy most sem lesz képes elszánni magát War végleges kiiktatására. Ebben az esetben ez a Ti feladatotok. Mindenképpen meg kell akadályozni egy esetleges Anur-War szövetség létrejöttét, ami Meránt fenyegetné. Enkil nagy intrikus hírében áll, mint azt már több alkalommal lehetett tapasztalni. Cselekedjetek a Birodalom érdekei szerint! A visszatérők A Visszatérők Mintegy 3000 évvel ezelőtt őseitek, akik a Szabad Urakat és tündér követőiket szolgálták, kénytelenek voltak elmenekülni otthonvilágukból, és egy Kapun Túli Világra távozni. Itt újabb évszázados kapukon keresztüli vándorlás következett, melynek milliók estek áldozatul, míg végül a menekülőknek csak töredéke érkezett meg Islindír földjére, ahol új hazára leltek. De a túlélők leszármazottai előtt mindvégig ott lebegett a végső cél; visszatérni Lorbanery földjére, ahol népük bölcsője van. Az évezredek változásai rajta hagyták nyomukat a menekülteken, csak egy dolog nem változott, a visszatérés vágya. Ennek azonban egy komoly akadály állta útját. A vándorlás első évszázadának zűrzavara következtében a szülőföldre vezető kapu titka elveszett. Szinte kezdettől fogva tündér és emberi felderítők járták a világokat, az Otthon Világot keresve, de évezredekig nem akadtak a nyomára. Aztán, néhány hónappal ezelőtt egy felderítő csoport visszatért, és hamarosan a Tündér Tanács bejelentette: megtalálták a Lorbaneryre vezető Kaput, megkezdődhet a hazatérés. A szövetséges népek és a Szabad Urak készülődni kezdtek. Az évezredek során számtalan különös nép szegődött a Szabad Urak szolgálatába, így mostanra hatalmas sereg állt készen arra, hogy visszatérve Lorbanery földjére visszaszerezze azt, ami valamikor őseié volt � az Északi Királyságokat �, és bosszút álljon azokon, akik valamikor elűzték őket onnan. A Hamis Urakon (Isteneken) és a szolgálatába szegődött népeken. (Vagy, ahogy maguk között nevezték őket, a �Perzselőkön�. Ezt az elnevezést onnan kapták, hogy bűvmestereik előszeretettel idéztek � uraik hatalmából - lángesőket, tűzviharokat, ártatlanok százezreinek oltva ki az életét.) Elérkezett hát a Hazatérés Ideje. A felderítők jelezték, hogy állnak még az Utolsó Kapu boltívei a Hajnal völgyében, ami akkor pusztult el, amikor a Győzedelmes nevezető repülő erődöt a Perzselők elpusztították, és az a völgyre zuhant. Azonban a Kapu energiáit adó tündekövek nagy része kihunyt az évezredek során, csak kettő használhatót tudtak magukkal hozni, és a kapu aktiválásához legalább még kettőt kell találni. Szerencsére azonban a Tudás Őrzői találtak egy ősi, Vándorlás korabeli tekercset, ami a közelben elrejtett tündérkövek rejtekhelyét tartalmazza. A Nagytanács végül úgy döntött, rést nyitnak Lorbanery földjére, melyen keresztül egy kisebb sereget küldenek át. Feladatuk a tündérkövek megtalálása és az Utolsó Kapu aktiválása lesz, melyen tömegesen léphetnek keresztül a hazatérők seregei. Évezredek után végre eljött az idő� A játékosok ezeket a felderítőket személyesítik meg. A feladat adott. Megkeresni a tündérköveket, majd aktiválni a Kaput, hogy az inváziós sereg is át tudjon jönni. A Kapu aktiválása szinte egy teljes napos rituálé, amit a Változások Bírája fog végrehajtani, akit a Nagytanács külön erre a feladatra a csapattal küld. Az ő feladata a Kapu megnyitására korlátozódik, de lévén, hogy jelentős vallási személyiség, ezért mindenki feltétlen hűséggel tartozik neki. Tanácsait meghallgatják, döntéseiknél figyelembe veszik. Halálkiáltók Ősi, lovagi eszméket hirdető harcos rend tagjai. Elsősorban nehézharcosok vagy mágus-lovagok, illetve a kíséretükbe íjászok, könnyű harcosok is tartozhatnak (ők uruk címerét viselik). Mindannyian a menekült nemesek leszármazottai, tehát az Északi Királyság jogos örökösei. Ők hazatérni jönnek, hogy visszavegyék őseik egykori földjeit, mely őket, családjukat és népüket illeti. Hűen szolgálják a �Szabad Urakat�, és hűségesek szövetségeseikhez, a tündér törzsekhez. Mindannyian rendelkeznek saját zászlóval, címerük feltűnik a tabardjukon és/vagy a pajzsukon is. (Ezeket mindenkinek saját magának kell elkészítenie. A címer tetszőleges lehet!). Vezetőjüket �Első Lovagnak�, varázslóikat a �Tanok Őrzője� néven illetik. A nemesek megszólítása �Fényszemű�. Hűségesek Ezek azok az emberek, akik az évezredek során egyre jobban azonosultak tünde uraikkal, átvették szokásaikat, világszemléletüket. Őket a bosszúvágy hajtja. Bosszú a �perzselőkön�, akik miatt az igaz hitűek milliói pusztultak el ártatlanul. Nem használhatnak nehéz vérteket, kétkezes fegyvereket, pajzsokat, inkább az ügyességet, mozgékonyságot kedvelik. Arcukat a harc előtt mindig elkendőzik. (Síálarc, kendő� erről a játékosnak kell gondoskodni) Hitük szerint (a tünde hit) ugyanis, ha az áldozatod látja, amikor megölöd, akkor halála után arca kísérteni fog, és szelleme elszívja az életerőd. Mindannyian természetes pszi használók. Egy úgynevezett �Életháló� köti össze őket. Ennek következtében, ha valamelyikük meghal, azt a vezetőjük azonnal megérzi (SMS). Vezetőjüket �Első Kardnak�, varázslóikat a �Hit Őrzőjének� nevezik. A Negyedhold és a Csillag a Visszatérők Csapatzászlajának címere. Ezt ők úgy nevezik, hogy az �Együttállás�. Ennek a jelenek fel kell tűnnie (karszalag, festés, kitűző stb�) mind a Halálkiáltók mind pedig a Hűségesek ruházatán. A visszatérők soraiba egy eretnek szervezetnek - a Niomé eretnekeknek -, is sikerült bejuttatniuk néhány (összesen 3) emberüket. Az eretnekség azt hírdeti, hogy a Szabad urak nem annyira jók, mint azt a tünde papok állítják, az Otthon világon Homály Uarknak nevezik őket, és a gonoszság szimbólumai. A Niomé Eretnekséget természetesen központilag üldözik, a tünde urak egy Inkvizítort is a csapattal küldenek titokban, attól félve, hogy az eretnekség követői esetleg a soraikba férkőztek. Az eretnek ügynökök feladata megbizonyosodni a nézeteik helyességéről, vagy hibáiról, és ennek tényében tevékenykedni.